


Shots

by Eldabe



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> "Shots" was originally posted on my lifejournal and can be found [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/74453.html).

"Will it hurt, Daddy?"

"Yep. But only for a few seconds. I promise."

Roy met his daughter's trusting eyes, and smiled encouragingly. He had never knowingly lied to his Lian, and he wasn't about to start now. Not over this, of all things.

Lian bit her lip and kicked her legs, thumping them against the doctor's examination table. They had already played with the stethoscope, and said "Aaahhhh!" as big as possible so the doctor could see her lungs. She'd stood "super-still" for height and weight measurements, and she'd obediently proven her sight and hearing.

Of course, now it was time for a shot. And no matter how many times they watched the Sesame Street episode about visiting the doctor, Lian was still a little kid and the needle was longer than her big toe.

The doctor had suggested bringing in a nurse to restrain her, and Roy had almost walked out right there, except it would teach Lian all the wrong lessons and none of the right ones. So now Roy was going to convince a six-year-old that it was better to grit her teeth and bear the pain rather then fight it. An important lesson, yeah, especially with her extended family, but did he really need to press the point?

"Does everyone get shots, Daddy?"

"Everyone."

"Even-" she hesitated. The doctor was still in the room, and she looked at him for a second, her brow furrowed. She was going to reference someone, a caped someone, and she was trying to figure out what to call them. "Even Uncle Bruce?"

Oh boy, wait until he told Dick this one. "Even Uncle Bruce."

"Even Uncle Clark?"

Ummm, well... "If he ever needs a shot, you bet he gets one."

"Even Aunt Diana?"

Wow, she couldn't stick with the human heroes? Diana was a _goddess_ at one point. But then again, the Amazons do have that purple ray. "As often as Uncle Clark, probably."

He was afraid for a second that she was going to go through the whole JLA. He was going to have to come up with a good reason for such a huge extended family if she kept going. And he wasn't sure if J'onn could need shots. But she screwed up her face determinedly and set her jaw. Must have picked that up from someone.

"Ok." she declared. Then she hesitated. "Can you hold my hand, Daddy?"

"Of course, _Etai Yazi_. Always."

So Roy Harper held his daughter in his lap while she bravely stuck out her arm for her shot. Then she got a red band-aid, a cookie and a lollipop, so it wasn't so bad. Then Roy ignored every lesson in sniper safety that Dick ever gave him and let Lian sit on his shoulders while he walked the two blocks to the car because sometimes you have to have fun, even when it's dangerous, or you might as well not get the shots at all.

Besides, they were in Metropolis and he could see Superman two blocks down chatting with a police officer and two off-duty firemen.


End file.
